


Welcome to Flavortown

by Aintfraidanoghosts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, general silliness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts
Summary: The Doctor and Rose work out a few...ahem...communication issues in the bedroom.





	Welcome to Flavortown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).

**A/N: No, I’m not drunk. Yes, this is complete nonsense. It’s based on a photo floating around facebook of Guy Fieri phrases that you can also use to compliment your partner’s ladybits. Unbetaed because I like to live dangerously. Enjoy!**

The cool sheets against her overheated skin felt heavenly as the Doctor practically tossed her onto the bed. He was upon her immediately, growling something in Gallifreyan that sounded dark and lascivious in her ear. She shivered in response as his cool lips moved down her neck and jaw.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this, Rose,” he practically purred as he found her breasts and took an aching nipple into his mouth, making her cry out as sensation shot straight to her core.

“Doctor, please,” she whimpered as he moved his way down her body. He made quick work of her jeans and knickers, but kissed his way back up her body agonizingly slowly.

“I could smell you, you know,” he whispered against her skin. “Every time we hugged, every time we held hands, your arousal would hit my nose and I could barely think straight.” He nipped the inside of her thigh, making Rose groan out his name. He inhaled deeply as he draped her knees over his shoulders and sighed. “You smell like the honeysuckle fields of Oraxious XII after a rainstorm. I’ve wanted you since the first time I grabbed your hand and said ‘run’. And now...” He leaned in and gave her intimate flesh a long, slow lick and groaned. “You’re all mine...”

Rose moaned long and low as his lips closed around her clit. She’d had a suspicion for ages about the skills his tongue possessed, and he was proving every one of them right as his oral fixation was put to good use and he lavished attention between her legs. His elegant fingers slid into her opening and she felt them curl upwards, causing her hips to buck inelegantly against him.

He paused in his ministrations and met her gaze, eyes dark with want. “Rose,” he whispered. “This is a flavor temple.”

She immediately perked to attention and glanced down at the Doctor. “Sorry, what?”

He didn’t reply, simply returned to his previous activities and caused Rose’s head to fall against the pillow. She must have not heard him right, or maybe her mind was so addled by the fantastic things he was doing to her that she completely misheard.

“The flavor jets turned on,” he groaned. “They’re trying to shut down that flavor fire I’ve got in my mouth.”

Rose _knew_ she hadn’t misheard that one. It was such an odd for him to say right in the middle of going down on her...what on Earth could be going through his mind?

“Doctor,” she panted out. “What are you even saying?”

“I don’t know if it’s the philharmonic or it’s Metallica, but this right here jams, Rose,” he murmured.

“Ooooooookay, this isn’t really doing it for me, Doctor.”

He moved his head to look at her, his eyes glassy and unfocused, a dazed look on his handsome face. He looked so thoroughly fuckable that Rose almost decided it was enough to excuse the odd phrases he was coming out with.

“What is it, Rose?” he asked as she scooted a bit away from him. “I thought you were enjoying it...?”

“I was!”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Well,” Rose told him. “Let’s just say your pillow talk needs a little work.”

“My... _what_?”

“Here,” Rose said, sitting up to meet his lips with hers, the fire in her flaring once again as she tasted herself on him. “Why don’t you let me take the lead?”

He didn’t respond, simply groaned as Rose palmed him through his trousers. It didn’t seem fair that he was still half-dressed, and she was sitting there completely naked, so she pushed him down on his back and made quick work of his pinstriped trousers. She took his impressive member in her hand and gave him a few quick strokes before taking him in her mouth.

He choked back what she assumed was a Gallifreyan swear based on the tone and the fact that the TARDIS didn’t translate (she could be somewhat of a prude at times), and decided she could get used to sounds like that. She continued on, stroking any part of him her mouth couldn’t reach, and felt her arousal spiking to full-force again as he panted beneath her.

“Send me home and call me Buford,” he managed to ground out. “That is _money_!”

“All right, that’s it,” Rose said, halting in her actions and sitting back on her heels. “I’m going to need you to stop talking now.”

“_What_?” He sputtered, the same dazed expression on his face. “Rose, don’t _stop_!”

“Where did you learn this nonsense? Because I have to tell you, Doctor...it’s _not_ sexy.”

“What nonsense?”

“‘Send me home and call me Buford’?” she parroted back to him. “‘The flavor jets turned on’? ‘That is _money_’?”

A look of realization dawned on his face. “Ohhhh,” he breathed out. “I must have been speaking low Gallifreyan. It... doesn’t exactly translate well.”

“You _think_?”

“Rose, I’m sorry...I couldn’t help myself! I got so lost in you and what we were doing... I must have slipped into it without thinking.” A look of concentration passed over his face for a moment before he turned a lascivious grin on her. “There, the TARDIS won’t translate low Gallifreyan any longer, just like she won’t translate high Gallifreyan.”

Rose grinned back at him. “Well, that was easy. What...does she think you need to get laid too?”

“Ohhhh, Rose,” he breathed out, tackling her back onto the pillows. “You have _no_ idea.”

As Rose happily learned over the next few hours, Low Gallifreyan was infinitely sexier when it wasn’t translated into English.


End file.
